No Pill's Gonna Cure My Ill
by Rocky Dee
Summary: As we all know, Doc had been stricken with TB, but on his deathbed, something was said that saved his life. A cute little smut between Jareth and Doc requested by a friend! :
1. Chapter 1

The dust kicked up outside. The sun was setting for the last time.

Doc Holliday, a southern gentleman, a gambler, the quickest draw in the west was dying.

"Come on, just one more game. You love playing this." Wyatt Earp dealt the cards, each on landing softly upon the deep blue hospital blanket.

"I *cough* don't want to play *cough cough* anymore." Doc turned his head towards the window. ' I think I've had enough Wyatt. You've got your girl, now go live your life."

Tears helplessly spilled down Wyatt's face.

"She's not- she's not y-you!" Wyatt stood up sharply. He brushed up the cards skewed on Doc's blanket. He stopped and let his hands rest on Doc's lap.

*cough cough hack cough* Wyatt shot his hands away and Doc followed with a laugh.

"Don't get me excited like that!" jeered Doc.

~x~x~X~x~x~

Doc looked like death was already upon him. The sly cowboy managed to convince Wyatt to leave.  
>"I almost forgot! I-I wrote you this book-"<p>

"Wyatt! I thought I gol-dang told ya to leave!" Doc was fierce with fear dripping from his voice. It was easy to tell that Doc didn't want Wyatt to see him die yet he couldn't stand to never see his friend, lover, and the greatest lawdog leave his side forever.

The tears really came now, no matter how brave Wyatt wanted to be. He pried his feet without a word struggling to leave.

"Heh," Wyatt turned around "It's funny, ya know myths and lends, that something fantastic always happens to cowboys in need." A lone tear fell from Doc's eye. "Yeah, I know they aren't true, but I wish the Goblin King would come take you away, right now." With that Wyatt smiled and left.

With no one left in the room Doc wept. He could feel his body failing. Through the tears he saw a barn owl perched on the windowsill. Doc played with his own emotions. He thought of flying and how death was creeping over. With his last bit of strength, Doc got up and opened the window with the intention to jump. That plan was spoiled when the barn owl flew into the room. Doc collapsed to the floor. The room darkened and from the owl came a man. A tall, gaunt, beautiful man. A ray of sun kissed his mane. The man, Jareth, looked around with distaste until his eyes fell upon the dying man.

"This! This is what my new toy is? This?"

Since Doc was so weak, he couldn't be his usual strong self. Jareth kneeled down, practically straddling sick Doc.

"Aww, poor thing." Then without hesitation, Jareth grasped Doc's head and forced a kiss upon him. During this kiss, Doc's ailment was lifted, the color rushed in his face, and his eyes became bright again. The two were no longer in the hospital; they were in an elegant plaza within a labyrinth. The sun was still setting.


	2. Chapter 2

Regenerating a cool composer, Doc coolly looked at the stranger and asked "Who are you?"

"Is that any way to say thanks? Tsk, I might have to teach you some manners."

"I rightfully reserve my manners for those of accustom." retorted Doc sharply.

Jareth scoffed and pulled a crystal ball out of nothing. He threw it up into the air and it turned into a cowboy hat that landed atop Jareth's perfect hair.

"Well there! Now show me some of that southern hospitality that I know you have." Jareth got close to Doc so that their bodies touched.

"Partner, I think you're asking for the wrong kind of hospitality that I ain't givin'. I want to know who the sam hill you are and where are we at? I sure as hell know this ain't heaven, and well, if you get any closer, this could cut for hell."

"You're a bother. I wish you'd put that mouth of yours to better use." He leaned in so that his mouth rested upon Doc's. He whispered "I'm Jareth, king of the goblins and you are in my labyrinth."

Doc blushed hard and tried to escape the king's clutch yet a wall seemed to appear behind him. How could the scenery change so much without Doc noticing?

"You, *gulp* are in my personal space."

"Your space belongs to me. Congratulations, you are now mistress to the king."

Grabbing Doc by the nape of his neck, Jareth forced his way into Doc's mouth, his tongue violating everywhere.

Before Doc could protest, Jareth was gone. Filled with shock, Doc fell upon his knees, dazed. He put his hand gently upon his own lips to see if the touch of the goblin king would return.

~x~x~X~x~x~

"I can't believe I'm dead."

Doc was sauntering around the labyrinth.

"No whiskey, no guns, no dust…"

It was getting dark. As Doc wandered he went through a myriad of paths without really thinking about it. As he descended a staircase his boot made contact with some moss causing him to slip down the last two steps.

"Fuck this! It sure feels like Hell." He said as he rested his head against the wall.

Doc finally got to absorb his surroundings. The cobblestone wall and path slowly was transitioning into a jungle. Doc preferred much dryer climates, although he no longer had tuberculosis, he still felt the need to breathe warm, dry air. Disdainfully he gazed up the staircase. No, he would not venture back up that death trap. With a groan Doc got up. He's never been in a jungle before, how big could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

The environment forced Doc to be on full alert. He was constantly dodging vines, stepping over large roots, and swatting away pesky pixies which he had mistaken for dragonflies.

Finally he found the end of the cage and ran out but stopped when the ground began to move slightly beneath him.

"Whoa!"

Doc had made his way to a… ocean? Yes, the sky was a brilliant orange that bled up into violet. The water was a deep blue that reflected purple in some areas and it looked as if gods had spilled glitter into the liquid beauty. The air was dry and smelled of candy. As Doc took in the beach he saw two lounges chairs just a little ways from him. He figured it would be perfect to watch the sun set from there and get a little shut eye. As he walked over to one of the chairs, he stepped on something in the sand that yelped.

"Aiee! What'cha go an' do tha' fer? Huh cowboy! Are dem boots reall' tha' nessa?"

It was a goblin no doubt. Its skin was sand and an assortment of shells detailed features of its body.

"…!" Doc buried his face into his hands. "What the hell is going on! I need a drink."

The goblin dug quickly in the sand and pulled out an odd looking bottle.

"Here! 'ave one on meh!"

Doc glanced up. "Why are you just carrying around a bottle of booze? My intelligence is rightfully insulted that you think that I'd just accept alcohol from a stranger." He glanced around. "Say, what's in that bottle anyways?"

"Whiskeh."

Rolling his eyes towards the heavens, Doc swiped the bottle and slumped down on the lounges. With no one to impress Doc skipped formality and downed his favorite nectar.

"I feel… funny…" he wiped his forehead. As if it was the Sandman's whiskey, Doc collapsed into a deep, deep slumber. The last rays of the day's sun bathed Doc in a blanket of warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmmmmmmmhuuuh?" Doc rubbed his eyes. "Whoa, it's dark. Wonder how long I slept…." At that, lanterns illuminated all along the never ending beach. They were far apart and one was right between the two lounges chairs. With the light Doc noticed his outfit had changed. His vest was thick with deep gold embroidery work atop a turquoise paisley pattern. The cotton undershirt was a lovely cream. His twill pants were of a deep chocolate. Aside from a brand new hat, Doc still had his holster, boots, and cravat.

"Heh, well I'll be damned." He stood up and admired his new outfit, looking it over from front to back. Something caught his eye further down the beach. The objects were closer towards the water thus farther from the light.

"Hmm, I need a place to stay….Hey! Hey you!" Doc trotted towards them until the soft glow of a lantern made the figures visible. A man was holding the reigns to two horses. No they weren't horses. They had wings neatly tucked in to their sides. One was black that reflected crimson and it had a dull moonlight mane with silver hooves. The other was midnight blue, being opposite to the other with a mane of copper and gold hooves. The man was no other than Jareth. Doc stood there bewildered by the sight of him. Jareth wore a white frilled under shirt. His vest was pitch black with silver buttons. Black pants covered his boots but from what was visible, they were black with silver details and stirrups. The hat was still on and a cape was added. The cape was blowing towards the ocean.

Doc had become paralyzed upon sight. He gulped; the cool sly cowboy that everyone knew was gone. The king smirked and motioned for Doc to come over. Doc kinda stuttered and then made full compliance. With out a word, Jareth handed the reigns of the midnight pegasus to Doc and got onto the crimson one. Doc was never a fan of bareback riding but as he got on, a magnificent saddle materialized out of nowhere. It was a deep earth color detailed in the same copper of the hooves. As Doc finally got situated Jareth took off down the beach, laughing a laugh that could entice anyone's heart. Doc did not want to loose Jareth so he immediately followed.

Jareth's peagasus slowed to a trot allowing Doc to catch up. With undying curiosity Doc looked over at Jareth as if he was a puppy who's done wrong. Jareth glanced back through the corner of his eyes and Doc blushed hard turning away as quick as possible. They went on forever, time stood still.

~x~x~X~x~x~

The two had dismounted their steeds and were now sitting on the cool beach watching the tide come in. The night was perfect, the lamps grew dim. Doc peered over at the king, the king gazed back. Without a thought they slowly leaned in towards each other. Doc closed his eyes when he could feel Jareth's hot breath on his lips. The two winged creatures suddenly whinnied and took off, flying into the abyss over the ocean. Startled, Doc flew onto his back trying to act casual as hell.

"Oh you coward." purred Jareth.

The goblin king pounced onto Doc and gave him a kiss he would never forget.


End file.
